(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high capacity gas filter system, the filter having a visible indicator showing when the filter is spent.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In previously known large capacity filters, the filter is generally made of metal and the filter does not include any indicator as part of the filter to know when the filter is spent.